popples2015fandomcom-20200214-history
Popfoot
|friends = |species = Popple |aliases = The Ghost of Popple ParkIn "Camp Out Freak Out" Pop Party Crasher MonsterBy the Best Popple Pals, Penny Popplar, and Polly Popplar in "Pop-Party Crasher" |residence = Mount Popplopolis |first = Palentine's Day |latest = Virtual-Pop-Reality |likes = Large-sized apples Making new friends |dislikes = Flash photography Loneliness }} is a creature who lives in Mount Popplopolis outside of Popplopolis. Appearance Popfoot is a large indigo and cyan Popple-like creature with blue ears, red hair, dark-red eyebrows, red nose, and light-blue eyes. And true to his name, Popfoot also has large feet. Personality According to the legend, Popfoot is a beast who would roll down to Popplopolis during the Harvest Summer Festival and scare its citizens to either eat them or their Pop-fruits. However, the real Popfoot is actually a friendly and fun-loving creature who lives all alone in Mount Popplopolis and wanted to join the Festival for many years, but he never find the right time to come out of his cave. In "The Legend of Popfoot", he meets and befriends the Best Popple Pals after he followed their scent and thought it's another Popfoot, when in actuality, it's Yikes who sprays monster musk on himself and his friends. When he encounters the rest of the citizens of Popplopolis, Popfoot is also shown to be shy and scared of meeting them. Abilities Popfoot possesses standard Popple abilities, such as transforming himself into a ball to roll around. Relationships Best Popple Pals , Sunny, and Izzy.]] In "The Legend of Popfoot", Popfoot have smelled the Best Popple Pals' monster musk scent from his cave and follows the smell to the forest. At first, the Pals are all scared of him and tried to flee because of the legend saying that Popfoot would eat any Popples he see in his path. But after he corners them, he instead hugs them and admits that he wants to meet and become friends with them. After Sunny told the citizens of Popplopolis the truth about Popfoot and her prank that lead the city went to a panic, Popfoot is later seen with the Pals as they celebrate the Harvest Summer Festival together. He later encounters them again in "Camp Out Freak Out" when he came to the Popple Park one night to pick the seeds off a rare poptunia plant, which according to Popfoot, the seeds from the plant are "real delicacy". Since the rare poptunia plant bloom once a year and Popfoot always leave his home to go to the Park at night to eat the seeds, the Best Popple Pals all mistake him for the Ghost of Popple Park at first because he arrives at the same night the "ghost" would appear. In "Pop-Party Crasher", Popfoot decided to crash into the Best Popple Pals' slumber party for fun, but they all mistake him for the "Pop-Party Crasher Monster" after Penny Popplar and Polly Popplar both told them a scary story about one. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Popfoot's name is a reference to Bigfoot. * Popfoot's name have been roughly translated in several international dubs: ** In the Dutch version, he is called Popvoet. ** In the German version, he is called Popfuß. ** In the Norwegian version, he is called Poppfot. ** In the Polish version, he is called Pop Stopy. ** In the Romanian version, he is called the Yeti. ** In the Spanish version, he is called Poppié. ** In the Swedish version, he is called Popfot. * A statue of Popfoot can be seen in various episodes in Popplopolis. * As seen in one of the character model sheets, Popfoot is taller than Help-R. * In "Fear Pop Fair", an illusion of Popfoot as a Glumbie can be seen at the haunted house in Popland. Later in "Virtual-Pop-Reality", he is portrayed as the final boss of the ''Glumbie Invasion'' video game. * As seen in "Pop-Party Crasher", Popfoot is unable to fit inside the hatch of the Treepod because of his large size. * In both "Camp Out Freak Out" and "Pop-Party Crasher", the Best Popple Pals and two of the Popple Peep members have mistake Popfoot for a mythical monster. For "Camp Out Freak Out", the five Pals, Mike Mine, and Gruffman all thought he's the Ghost of Popple Park because of his silhouette. In "Pop-Party Crasher" after Penny Popplar and Polly Popplar told the five Pals a scary story about the "Pop-Party Crasher Monster", they all mistake Popfoot for a real one because of his large size and wanting to crash their slumber party for fun. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters